harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Quirinus Quirrell
Quirinus Quirrell was a wizard and Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the 1991-1992 school year. Prior to this position, he was the Professor for Muggle Studies."A transcript of a web chat with J.K. Rowling" from The Leaky Couldron Quirrell spiralled into corruption and, ultimately, death after joining in allegiance with Lord Voldemort. Appearance In 1991, Quirrell's associates noticed a change in him upon his return from a trip to Albania. He not only began to wear a garlic-scented purple turban, but one of his eyes developed a twitch and he often appeared quite pale and nervous. His voice was stammering, and he often stuttered. He was usually trembling, and was prone to fainting. His nervousness turned out to be something of an act; even though he was terrified of disobeying Lord Voldemort, he was really very cold and calculating. Near the end of his life, his reason for wearing the turban became clear. Quirrell had joined with Lord Voldemort and agreed to allow Voldemort's fledgling body to latch on to the back of his head. It was only able to grow into a face, and used Quirrell for transportation and sustinance. Biography Quirrell - The Man Little is known of Quirrell's early life. It is likely he attended Hogwarts, and he may have been in Ravenclaw House, as the Hogwarts Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid said he was a brilliant mind. Events Surrounding the Philosopher's Stone At some point, Quirrell took up a teaching position at Hogwarts as professor of Muggle Studies. After teaching for a while he took a year-long sabbatical in order to gain first-hand experience. Quirrell claimed to have received his turban from an African prince as compensation for disposing of a zombie, and it was rumoured that he encountered vampires in the Black Forest of Albania. Quirrell did indeed encounter something horrible when he travelled around the world: Lord Voldemort. The barely-alive Dark Lord twisted the gullible Quirrell into his service, seducing Quirrell with the promise of glory. In 1991, Quirrell attempted to steal the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts Wizarding Bank for Voldemort. Quirrell was unsuccessful because Hagrid had removed the Stone from its vault earlier that day on Dumbledore's orders. Halloween feast, claiming that there was a "Troll in the Dungeons".]] Quirrell was now teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, though he was acting jittery and nervous, either so people wouldn't be suspicious of him or because he was beginning to crack under the pressure of serving Voldemort. On Halloween, Quirrell allowed a troll to enter Hogwarts as a diversion, and snuck to a restricted Third Floor Corridor where the Stone was being hidden. Severus Snape, who suspected Quirrell, followed him, and was bitten by the three-headed dog Fluffy in the process. Later in the year, at a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Quirrell attempted to kill Harry Potter, whom he saw as a threat. He bewitched Harry's broomstick in order to try to throw him off. However, Severus Snape interfered again with a counter-curse. It was Hermione Granger who ultimately stopped Quirrell by accidentally knocking him over. Later that year, in order to keep his master alive, he began to prey on unicorns in the Forbidden Forest and drink their blood. To get past Fluffy, Quirrell disguised himself and played a card game with Hagrid in exchange for a dragon's egg. During that game, he managed to draw out the information on how to get past Fluffy - Play him music, and he falls asleep. Quirrell then sent a forged letter to Dumbledore summoning him to the Ministry of Magic to get him away from the school. He went after the Stone, but was followed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger — though they believed their enemy to be Severus Snape. The three students managed to get past numerous obstacles and ultimately, Harry encountered Quirrell in a final chamber where the Philosopher's Stone was supposedly kept. However, all that was in the chamber was the Mirror of Erised, which actually revealed to Harry the precise location of the Stone - In his trousers' pocket. Quirrell revealed to Harry his master, Lord Voldemort, bound to the back of his head. Voldemort deduced that Harry had the Stone and, in the ensuing struggle to get it, Quirrell was unable to endure Harry's touch. The magic left by his mother's sacrifice was powerful enough to burn Quirrell, and Voldemort, seeing his servant was no longer any use to him, left him to die. Dumbledore later explained to Harry that Voldemort left as little mercy to his followers as his enemies. Behind the scenes *David Thewlis, who plays Professor Lupin in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, was considered for the role of Professor Quirrell. *In the books Quirrell doesn't appear to have his turban until after his fail attempt on the stealing the Philosopher's Stone from Gringotts. In the film however, Quirrel has his turban before the robbery. This change is indicated by the fact that he shakes Harry hand at the Leaky Cauldron in the book, but doesn't wish to in the film. *Quirrell is notable as being one of few wizards capable of performing intricate magic, like Dumbledore, without a wand; he can fly without a wand, conjure fire by snapping his fingers, etc. It is likely that he had this ability because of Voldemort's possession of him, although Hagrid's high opinion of Quirrell suggests that Quirrell was a talented wizard who could do this on his own. This contradicts later accounts from Snape and Voldemort that Quirrell was mediocre at best. *In a list of students in Harry Potter's year displayed by J. K. Rowling in Harry Potter and Me, a student named Quirrell is listed, possibly meant to be a relative of Professor Quirrell. The existence of this student is very unlikely actually to be canon. Apperances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus Quirrell, Quirinus de:Professor Quirrell pl:Slatero Quirrell ru:Квиреус Квиррелл